The modulation transfer function (MTF) of an imaging system is often used to assess the spatial resolution of the imaging system. In the case of medical imaging systems, which may be used to capture images for diagnosing patient conditions, it may be particularly important for imaging systems to be calibrated appropriately so as to provide a sufficient level of spatial resolution. Accordingly, measurement of the MTF is often used for periodic quality assurance evaluations of medical imaging systems. MTF is also used as a tool to quantify detail loss associated with application of an image processing algorithm to a captured image.